Thoughts under a Sunset
by x se
Summary: Jonouchi and his love. A sunset, and reflections. (One-Shot) Warning: Incest.


_

* * *

_

Thoughts under a Sunset

* * *

_Summary_: Jonouchi and his love. A sunset, and reflections. (One-Shot) Warning: Incest.

_Genre:_ General/Romance

_Written By:_ Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in it. Or Dragonball Z and the characters in that. NOT A CROSS OVER

_Note:_ Another incest fic. I seem to write a lot of these, don't I? Ah well, Jonouchi x Shizuka.

_Question:_ Is Jonouchi's first or last name "Katsuya", since Shizuka refers to him as "Katsuya" in the American Manga? Anyway, in this, "Kawai" is Shizuka's last name and "Katsuya" is Jonouchi's, and will be in the format where the last name is second.

* * *

Jonouchi Katsuya sighed and looked up at the sky. Despite the fact that sunset was at least a half an hour away away, the sky was an odd shade of orange, red, and purple. Much like a sunset.

"I hope this isn't another magic thing…" muttered Jonouchi under his breath. He'd had enough of that. He just wanted to relax now. Ya know, enjoy life, be with the gorgeous girl you love more then anything, ya know, the usual. "Well… Wonder when Shizuka's gonna show up…"

Jonouchi smiled dryly. Was it _his_ fault he loved his little sister, and she loved him back, and not in the sibling way? No. Not really. And if he had to trade her for his friends, he wouldn't, not if his friends would do that again.

* * *

"_Uh… Guys, hold up a sec…" stammered Jonouchi. 'Is this really the right idea…? I hope so. Aw, what am I worryin' about? After all we've been through, I'm sure _this_ won't be a problem.'_

"_Yeah, Jou?" asked Yugi politely. Yami, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou all looked at Jonouchi expectantly. _

_  
"Well there's, uh… Something' I've been meaning to talk to you guys about…" Jonouchi was suddenly, extremely worried. _

"_What is it Jou?" asked Yugi warmly. Jonouchi was filled with relief. His friends wouldn't hate him. No, friends till the end! Just like Anzu always said!_

"_Well…" Jonouchi grinned nervously. "This is… Important…"_

"_Jonouchi, what is up with you?" asked Honda, grinning. "I mean, even if you're gay or something, we won't hate you! It's not like you're dating your sister or anything!"_

_Jonouchi's face froze when he heard those words, and his friends gaped at him. _

"_You freak!" shrieked Anzu, backing away. "What the hell? She's your freaking sister! Not some… Some… Some sex toy or something that you can abuse!"_

"_What?" exclaimed Jonouchi furiously. "It's not like that! I love her and she loves me!" _

"_Jou…" stammered Yugi, also backing away. "You… You… I can't believe this!"_

"_Get away!" yelled Honda, punching Jonouchi's cheek. "You freak! What did you do to Shizuka?"_

"_NOTHING!" yelled Jonouchi, but his now _ex_-friends wouldn't listen.

* * *

_

Jonouchi sighed wistfully. His friends had hated him since that day, and once they found out that Shizuka was _not_ being tricked or being used as a "sex toy", even though Jonouchi and Shizuka rarely kissed, they hated her too. Well, all except Yami no Bakura, who was used to such things as incest back from Ancient Egypt, and thought the others were being fools, after all their "friendship".

"Ah Shizuka…" Jonouchi smiled softly. Though he missed his friends, he couldn't imagine life without his sister and love. It just, wouldn't be life. Ever since she moved in with him after their parents had died, Jonouchi had known this. It was about that time that she made him breakfast…

* * *

_Jonouchi grinned at the smell of food. FOOD! He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, and changed out of his pajamas and into his clothes. He walked outside of his room and saw breakfast on the table. _

"_Shizuka-chan…?" called Jonouchi, looking around. He heard her voice from the closed bathroom door._

"_Good morning onii-chan! I'm taking a shower now, and I already ate breakfast, but since you can only cook cereal I made extra for you!" explained Shizuka, and Jonouchi smiled. _

"_Thanks Shizuka-chan!" replied Jonouchi as he sat down at the table. _

_As he finished his pancakes and took a swig of orange juice, Shizuka came out of the bathroom, her hair in a towel and her body in a towel. One hand holding up the towel that was clinging to her body, the other brushing her teeth. Jonouchi spat his juice and gaped at her as she walked into her room and closed the door, completely missing her brother staring at her. _

_Jonouchi sighed sadly and cleaned up his spilt drink. He had come to terms with the fact he was in love with his younger sister. He had tried many things to prove he wasn't, but to no avail. He glanced at the clock and realized it was almost time for Shizuka's favorite cartoon. What she saw in it, Jonouchi did not know. _

_He walked to her door, and opened it, just as Shizuka walked out. In a complete accident, their lips met. They stood still for a few moments, then both abruptly pulled away, blushing heavily. _

"_Um…" stammered Shizuka._

"_Er… Your show is on…" said Jonouchi plainly. Shizuka blinked, the "kiss" forgotten. _

"Oh no! I might have missed some!" exclaimed Shizuka, running into the living room part of the apartment. Jonouchi heard the TV flicker on, and stood there, savoring the kiss, and also listening to Shizuka's yelling. Odd, she was only like that when watching her show… "Kick his ass Vegeta! Show no merc- AW COME ON! SCREW BAKAROT AND BRING BACK VEGETA! YOU BASTARDS, BRING VEGGIE-KUN BACK!"

_Jonouchi blinked. Dragonball Z sure did strange things to people. Like when Honda watched it and became obsessed with Juuhachi for a week. Or when Yugi dyed his hair to look like a Saiyan. Or when Anzu used to watch it, she would go on about how Goku as a terrible father and cried. Shizuka agreed, but instead became her "alter ego", the crazed, Goku-hating Vegeta fan-girl. Unlike the rest of "the gang", Shizuka was the only true DBZ fan. _

_With a sigh, unheard over Shizuka screaming at Kid Buu for hurting "Veggie-kun", Jonouchi walked into his room to ponder the "kiss".

* * *

_

Jonouchi smiled. Thankfully the only other male Shizuka showed any _remote_, let alone romantic, interest in was a married alien, with children, on a cartoon show.

He saw a figure against the setting sun, looking like an angel of sorts, and Jonouchi smiled as the figure headed towards him. When Shizuka reached him, the sun was set and her smiling face was shown only by the moonlight.

"Sorry I'm late Jou-kun…" whispered Shizuka as she leaned into Jonouchi's embrace, and kiss. "Were you bored?"

"No… I was just thinking under the sunset… About how much I love you..."

"I love you too Jou-kun..."

* * *

_Meh. Not my best, the Ishizu/Malik sequel will probably be better. Most likely will be, seeing as it has somewhat of a plot. Anyhoo, read and review!_

_The End_

* * *

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
